Prince Turtle
Prince Turtle is a male SeaWing dragonet and a student attending Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet. He is one of Tsunami's thirty-two brothers and the protagonist of Talons of Power. He hid his animus powers from everyone at first but revealed them in Escaping Peril. He lost them in Talons of Power, thanks to Darkstalker. It is unknown if he will get them back in later books. Biography Moon Rising When Moon first sees Turtle, she is confused why she can't read his mind. She then sees a vision of a sunny beach, with him pinning Anemone down as she writhes in pain. When the vision ends, Anemone, Turtle, Queen Coral, and Tsunami have all disappeared into Jade Mountain Academy. Moon takes this vision as a sinister attempt to murder Anemone that will happen sometime in the future and keeps a wary eye on Turtle afterwards. After the tumult of an explosion in Jade Mountain Academy that leads to Moon revealing that she is a mind-reader and prophet, Turtle is the only one who keeps his head, taking Moon to the lake in the caverns of Jade Mountain and helping her wash her seed pod wound on her shoulder in the explosion of the dragonflame cactus that had been set by Sora in Webs' history classroom in an attempt to kill Princess Icicle. Moon tells Turtle that she can't hear his thoughts, to which Turtle laughs and Moon pleadingly asks Turtle to lead her to her clawmate's room. On their way, they pass the history cave and hear voices that they realize belong to Tsunami and Sunny. After listening to half of Tsunami and Sunny's argument, Turtle decides to reveal himself and tells Tsunami about the dragonflame cactus. He notes that this particular cactus was used in the Summer Palace when it was attacked by Burn's forces, and informs them that his mother, Queen Coral, tortured a SkyWing prisoner until she found out what they were. He was surprisingly casual about this subject. When Moon meets him she notices that she can't read his mind, due to the fact that he has an armband with skyfire stones. At the end of Moon Rising, he gives one stone to each member of the Jade Winglet. ''Winter Turning Winter convinces Turtle into going back to the Jade Mountain Academy to tell Sunny, Tsunami, and the other Dragonets of Destiny to not worry about the Jade Winglet, which in actuality, according to Glory, made them worry even more, and to watch over his sister, Anemone. He is also shown in the epilogue of ''Winter Turning with Anemone, Pike, and Barracuda in the underground lake. Escaping Peril Turtle appears very early on in the book, surprising Peril with how little caution he has around her. He encourages her to spy with him on the conversation between a couple of the Dragonets of Destiny, Queen Ruby, and her accompanying dragons. Peril quickly begins seeing him as a prospective friend. Later, he insists on traveling with Peril on a hunt to bring down Ex-Queen Scarlet, and the two's friendship develops even more. Turtle convinces Peril to travel with him to meet up with the Jade Winglet in the town of Possibility to further investigate Scarlet's location. After meeting a few Talons of Peace A Dragonflame Cactus is kicked by a SandWing wanting to buy them, most likely Sirocco or Rattlesnake, Qibli's older siblings. It brushes against Peril, and, of course, blows up. It knocks Peril temporarily unconscious, and at least three other dragons had burns on their scales. Turtle also has thorns in his scales, however Peril burns them off. It attracts the conscious remnant of the Jade Winglet: Moon and Qibli. After Peril leaves in a fit, Turtle heads to the Sky Kingdom to try to release her from Chameleon's spell, and he reappears after Scarlet is killed. He says he has come to save Peril, but that she seems to have done that by herself. Turtle is also present when Chameleon writes the enchantment for Tourmaline to become Ruby again. When Chameleon tries to escape with Darkstalker's Talisman, Turtle temporarily enchants the case to bash Chameleon on the head with it and go to Turtle. He leaves with the rest of the winglet to find Moon before she releases Darkstalker. One notable fact is that he appeared very distraught about Kinkajou's state, and seemed to want to see her very badly. This is because he has a crush on Kinkajou; Peril even noticed it herself, thinking, "He likes Moon and Qibli, but he's really here for Kinkajou". Talons of Power He is the PoV of this book. He becomes the second SeaWing PoV, making SeaWings the second tribe to have two PoVs in the mainstream series, as well as being the first PoV in the main series to be an animus. In the prologue, Turtle is a young dragonet. Queen Coral's eggs are still under attack by the Orca statue, and thus very closely guarded. Abalone, the hatchery guard, is found extremely sick, so Gill sends for Snapper, the other guard. Turtle is seen wrestling with two of his brothers when Gill asks him to find Snapper. He cannot find her, and is later seen wandering outside the garden, looking for Snapper, later revealed to have sneaked off to the Summer Palace. Gill desperately swims for help, but the eggs have been destroyed. Gill scolds Turtle harshly against his better judgment, telling Turtle he is very disappointed. Three years later in Part One, picking up right after the events of Escaping Peril, when Darkstalker emerges from the mountain, Turtle notices that Darkstalker seems to hate him, and so he enchants a stick to hide him from Darkstalker. Soon after, he enchants it to hide his existence from Darkstalker completely, making him nonexistent in Darkstalker's visions, memories, thoughts of other dragons, etc. when Darkstalker begins to mention him. Darkstalker reveals that when Peril burned Darkstalker's Talisman at the end of Escaping Peril, all of his animus magic returned to him. When Winter voices his hatred of Darkstalker, Darkstalker talks to him persuasively, and after Winter touches his temples, he begins to side with Darkstalker. Despite Moon and Qibli's concerns, Darkstalker and Winter deny that Darkstalker used animus magic. When Darkstalker goes to hunt with the rest of the Jade Winglet, Turtle goes back to Jade Mountain to warn everyone, on the suggestion of his clawmates. He splashes into the pool and is immediately found by Anemone, his sister. He tries to talk to her alone, but she waves him off. He is forced to tell her about Darkstalker's awakening in public, but it backfires when she grows excited at the prospect of meeting another animus besides Stonemover, who she deems boring. In doing so, he accidentally reveals to Tamarin that Anemone is an animus; and they briefly discuss the benefits and costs of animus magic. Anemone flies off to the school; Turtle and Tamarin part ways, and Turtle goes to warn the Dragonets of Destiny. He hears voices coming from a cave, and instinctively eavesdrops. Sunny and Tsunami are discussing Fierceteeth's and Strongwings's escape; Tsunami questions the loyalty of the guards and suggests replacing them with Outclaws; Sunny counters that Thorn needs her best Outclaws in other parts of the kingdom due to explosions at oases. They end their conversation and discover Turtle. Tsunami says sarcastically that it is an honor to have a Jade Winglet student actually at school; Sunny questions Turtle about the rest of the Jade Winglet, and Turtle warns her about Darkstalker's awakening. They are overheard by a terrified Mightyclaws, who bolts to warn the other NightWings. Sunny runs after him, and Turtle fills Tsunami in, mentioning Moon's powers, but leaving out his own. They go to the library and ask Starflight about Darkstalker. Starflight says that he was "a very powerful animus NightWing who disappeared over two thousand years ago. The stories say he was betrayed by his friend, a SeaWing animus named Fathom, and perhaps also by his girlfriend, Clearsight. But nobody knows exactly what happened to him". A trio of IceWings provide IceWing superstitions about Darkstalker, saying that he spent years in the shadows killing IceWings and that he killed his own father, an IceWing prince. Darkstalker arrives and pokes his head through the window, saying that the story had been highly oversimplified and that none of the legends mentioned he deserved it. He, of course, causes a panic, and one of the IceWings tries to kill him, to no avail. After Darkstalker releases the IceWing, all three bolt, and Darkstalker asks Starflight for scrolls on Clearsight and Fathom. He thanks Starflight and leaves. Several NightWings dive-bomb him, but he easily brushes them off, telling them his arrival will be much less bloody and horrifying than they had envisioned, with more "feasting and rainbows." The former and latter thoughts come from Clay and Sunny, respectively. By now, most of the school has gathered, and Darkstalker reassures Clay and Sunny by telling Sunny that he is her distant ancestor. A storm quickly gathers, and Anemone descends from the skies. Darkstalker sees her and says he was looking for her. The storm was caused by copper armbands that Anemone enchanted, and Darkstalker says he is impressed. Turtle apologizes to his friends that he wasn't able to stop Darkstalker, but they don't seem to mind. Qibli tells him to keep an eye on Darkstalker. Turtle watches Darkstalker enchant Anemone's soul to be safe. He noticed that Darkstalker has an earring and wonders if it is animus-touched. Turtle watches Darkstalker heal Flame's face and give the NightWings powers. He is glad he has the skyfire stones. He watches Darkstalker save Stonemover and is shocked when Flame is declared 'the darkness of dragons' and 'the stalker of dreams'. Darkstalker then traps Flame in the Academy. Turtle goes to Qibli and Winter's cave and asks if he can stay there. Qibli immediately says yes, and Turtle tells them both about Darkstalker's activities throughout the day. Qibli is slightly suspicious, and Winter is irritated by their wariness, and storms out the cave. Turtle and Qibli talk about animus magic. Qibli then asks Turtle if he can cast a spell on him to make him immune to Darkstalker's spells. Turtle agrees and does it. Somehow, however, Darkstalker senses Turtle's use of magic and pays a visit to the cave. Qibli convinces him that it might've been Anemone, but he is still suspicious. Turtle realizes that the NightWing can tell when another animus uses their powers. In order to keep an eye on him, Turtle agrees to set out on the journey to the rainforest the next morning. Along with Anemone, Moonwatcher, and the other NightWing students, he follows Darkstalker to the Rainforest Kingdom, where Queen Glory and her tribe are waiting. More Soaring in Soon! Appearance Turtle has rich, dark green scales, like an emerald hidden in a cave, with flashes of brighter green underscales and hints of gold in his dark green eyes. Moon thinks he has a sweet curve to his snout and upper arms and that he is a little plump. His only accessory is a gold armband studded with glittering black pieces of skyfire, originally six of them before he handed some to his friends. His glow-in-the-dark scales emit a pale greenish light, and luminescent spirals and shapes like webbed talonprints light up all along his wings. He was noted to have huge talons and a low, rumbly voice. Personality Turtle seems to be laid back and complacent at first, happy to go along with what others want. Qibli described him as "used to being invisible. Almost prefers it, but not always". and "easygoing". Turtle describes himself as "not interesting", but Moon believes that he is more than he seems. He is also undisturbed by violence, casually talking about how his mother tortured a captive SkyWing and treating the dragonflame cactus with curiosity and interest despite the horrible things it was used for. He is also very cautious, shown by his reluctance to fly through a thunderstorm. He is also kind and caring, helping Moon even after she was revealed to be telepathic. Some dragons, like Prince Winter and Princess Anemone, think Turtle is boring, and "barely acts like a prince". He tells Peril that just because he doesn't like exercise doesn't mean he wouldn't be useful in a fight. Winter says if he were an IceWing, he'd be put in the Seventh Circle; stuck there forever. This is due to the fact that he thought he caused the death of his unhatched sisters, although in actuality it was not his fault. Relationships Princess Anemone The SeaWing princess and his younger sister. Before the Talons of Power ceremony, he had only ever seen her from a distance. During the ceremony, he turned her into an animus to draw attention away from himself so he could keep his secret hidden and to fulfill the biggest hopes of his mother. Upon going to the Academy, they did begin to spend more time together, but she still treated him like another subject to order around. She finally started paying attention to him when he started following her and Darkstalker around, but the attention was not positive. After their duel on the beach and Turtle hiding her from Darkstalker, he seems to regard more as his younger sister who he should protect and she seems to respect him as an older brother. Peril Turtle first interacts with Peril in Escaping Peril when he follows Peril to the Sky Kingdom to defeat Scarlet. After Peril succeeds in turning Ruby into Tourmaline to kill Scarlet, Turtle appeared to claim he was "coming to rescue her". In Talons of Power, Turtle describes Peril's company as "unpredictable and hilarious". He sees himself as a friend and sidekick to Peril. Family Tree Trivia * He is the PoV of Talons of Power, the ninth book in the Wings of Fire series. **The series had a pattern going for PoVs. It went male, female, female, male. Having Turtle as a PoV will ruin that pattern since Peril was the only female PoV after Winter. But this corruption was intended due to Tui wanting for both gender PoVs to have the same amount of books, five. **He is the second SeaWing PoV and the fourth male PoV in the series. ** He is the 4th animus PoV, preceded by Darkstalker, Fathom, and Prince Arctic. * According to Winter, if an IceWing acted like he did, he'd be put in the seventh circle forever. * Turtle has a fear of heights, as well as storms. * He may be the the one the prophecy was referring to by "talons of power". * It is confirmed in Escaping Peril that Turtle has animus powers when he heals Winter's burns completely, also saving his life. However, those powers were taken away by Darkstalker in Talons of Power, because he thought Turtle was just too unpredictable. * He has a crush on Kinkajou. * He has been illustrated the most by Joy Ang, a total of twice. Once on Moon Rising's back cover and another time on Talons of Power's cover. Turtle is the only dragon to have been illustrated twice in the series. * He was one of the second dragons to learn about Moon's powers, the first being Secretkeeper.. * Turtle, earlier in his life, wanted to be a writer and a hero. Now he seems to not have any of these goals and thinks of himself as a 'hapless sidekick'. * In Talons of Power, Turtle is shown to think of Umber as a brother. * Turtle is known to not enjoy exercise and prefers sleeping. * Turtle is described by Darkstalker as looking exactly like Fathom due to being a decendant of Fathom. Quotes "Well, thirty-two." - To Tsunami about how many brothers she has. "Pyrrhia is at peace now. There are no more enemies." "Whatever you guys decide." "Three moons. It was a vision, wasn't it? You can see the future." - To Moon about seeing the history cave explode. "Is that it? Or is there anything else we should know? Can you read our minds?" - To Moon. "Kind of a cool evolutionary adaptation if you're a plant trying to survive on a mountain with fire breathing dragons, right? ... But, uh, horrible, obviously." - About the dragonflame cactus. "Thanks? I think? I'm not that interesting anyway." - After Moon tells him she can't read his mind. "It's different. Swimming is not the same as trying to fly while getting blown about and whacked with little balls of water and also the lightning - have we talked about the lightning?" - to the Jade Winglet about finding Winter. "You're a MIND READER. All you have to do is walk around until you hear someone's brain going: well done me. Tip top explosion I caused today! Aren't I a clever arsonist." - To Moon when she says she doesn't know how to find out who caused the explosion. "I thought about it. I mean, not the crocodile. Definitely not in the reptile-throwing business, me." - When meeting Peril in Escaping Peril. "My murderous ancestor, I know. But my enchantments have been so small, and I feel exactly the same as I always have. I think you'll notice if I start turning homicidal." - To Moon about his animus powers. "Moral fiber? A coherent philosophy of life? - To Peril when talking about what makes a dragon who she is. "I, uh… came to rescue you? Well, to find out what was going on anyway. I heard there was a spell or something?" "I can beware you and still like you at the same time," - To Peril in Escaping Peril. "Besides, if I have a choice, I think I'd rather be on the side WITH any talons of power and fire, frankly." - To Peril in Escaping Peril. "Aww, you big sap. And I can't even punch you to shut you up." - To Peril "Just because I don't particularly like danger or uncertainty or... or exercise... doesn't mean I couldn't be useful in a fight." "Is Kinkajou alright? Where is she?" "Your face kind of looks like it hates me today. Can you remind it that I'm really quite nice?" "I have younger brothers. You're not going to win this argument." - When Peril and Cliff are arguing "Maybe losing your soul isn't the right way to describe it. Maybe it's more like ... the more you use your power for bad things, the more you feel like you're entitled to use your power for anything. It makes it harder to go back - only forward into more bad things. But ... I think you can go back. I think anyone can choose to do good, or be good, no matter what happened before. I think you just have to try really hard. And that means stopping yourself before you do even worse things." "Not much. Darkstalker's been really quiet all day. He read a bunch of scrolls, fixed Flame's face, made talismans to protect his soul and Anemone's, and then gave powers to the NightWing students. And then Flame tried to kill Stonemover and -" Gallery Canon TurtleToP-Full-CVR.png|Turtle on the full cover of Talons of Power ToP-CVR-TXT.png|Turtle on the US cover of Talons of Power TurtleMRBackcover.png|Turtle on the cover of Moon Rising TurtleTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold A Real Turtle.jpg Fan Art Arisen.png|By RiftSeaWing Turtle 2.png Moose and Turtle realle.png Turtleeeee'.jpg|By liighty Turtle ref.png|By Velocirapioca Turtle Recognition Day Banner.PNG|By RiftSeaWing Preciousseawingsonturtle.png|By Sandycheeks TURTLEEEEE.jpg|By RhynoBullraq Peil and Turtle in Escaping Peril.png|By H-awky Prince Turtle.png|By Illuminatedragon TurtleSkyfire.jpeg|By Soulseeker Turtle.jpg|By Warriordragon Turtle-headshot.jpg|Illuminatedragon Turtle the dragon.jpg deep_end_by_realtense-dauktc1.png|deep end by RealTense fathom___top_spoilers__by_riftseawing-daxxhx4.png|Fathom! SPOILERS by RiftSeaWing do_you_trust_your_talons_by_poisonoussilverqueen-dazjhvl.png|turtle. duck by PoisonousSilverQueen turtlejou__slight_top_spoilers___by_88aurora88-dats5d1.png|Turtlejou (Slight ToP Spoilers!) by 88Aurora88 somber_sea_by_bleu_fox-db5jjxw.png|Somber Sea by Bleu-Fox|link=http://bleu-fox.deviantart.com/art/Somber-Sea-674438324 turtle_by_stilltyrex-daw0lqk.jpg animus_showdown_by_speedstingerdash-davo311.png|Animus Showdown by Sparkflyte|link=http://sparkflyte.deviantart.com/art/Animus-Showdown-657853525 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Protagonists Category:POVs Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Jade Winglet Category:Animus Category:Animus Touched